sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Nichols
Name: Alice Francis Nichols Gender: Female Age: Fifteen Grade: Sophomore School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Gussie Hobbies and Interests: Gossiping, Horror Movies, Shopping, Partying, Sex, and Working Appearance: To say that Alice Nichols is a looker would be like saying that Ali Grayston is a cow. So no, the medium sized girl is certainly not an attractive young woman. When noticing the presence of Alice, the first noticeably unattractive feature of the girl is her face. Pimples have never been a problem for her, but what she lacked in acne she made up for in sheer ugliness. To start off, the girl's face is a rounded shape not unlike that of a melon that still has the traces of baby fat in the cheeks. Also, a slightly square chin also is evident at a close-up range. Her eyes, large and rather plain orbs, are slightly slanted to cover up part of the dark brown irises. These two spheres are paired off with large, bushy eyebrows obnoxiously covering a fourth of the visible space on her forehead. This is an apparent mixing of the traits of her Chinese and Russian ancestry. Next we have her nose, which is small, but fat. Puglike in appearance, the protuding probiscus simply subtracts more from her beauty with the way it is haphazardly placed right underneath her squishy eyes. Another unfortunate visual safari is that of her mouth, though mainly her teeth. A horrible habit of smoking has left her teeth a little bit stained from the tartar, but luckily her breath isn't all that bad because of the mints she keeps on her person at all times. On the other hand, though, her teeth are perfectly aligned, and she never needed metallic help to keep them that way. Surrounding these teeth are the bright red lips that seem to one of the only good things that Alice actually has. They are distinctly thin, but are also a bit on the pouty side; quite the contradiction. Luckily with the girl's raven colored tresses running all down her face, most of the attention is drawn away from her teeth to either her nose or eyes. Another one of the girl's few good features, the long black hair reaches barely to her shoulders in nice, perfect stream. As for her ears, they are also small, but strangely cute. The whole of her short five foot four body, save for a slight bit of pale white, is pigmented a light yellow, almost olive, although the slightest bit of a tan is evident. Bodily, the black haired female has somewhat of a buxom figure, with wide hips and ample breast. Of course, with her ancestry, the latter is nearly impossible, and a secret of hers are the padded bras she wears. Her derrier is nonexistent, though, and this little bit of a giveaway could lead to her getting into a boobie trap. Pun intended. For makeup, the brown eyed girl wears a rather large amount of black eyeliner and dark purple eyeshadow, giving her the appearance of a weird hooker-esque creature. She doesn't wear lipstick, but does wear some red lip-gloss sometimes. Her nails are always painted the stereotypical black. There is also an air of smoke that kind of travels with her, alarming the nostrils of her presence. Dressing in mostly darkly colored attire, Alice is often considered a goth, but prefers to be called "alternative" simply because it sounds less odd and harsh. Interestingly, the majority of the things that she owns show off her falsely-shaped breasts, and thus tends to get her called things like slut and whore quite frequently. The day of Bathurst's physical check-up, she was wearing her usual makeup, a large trenchcoat and halter top of the same color black. Underneath the halter, but showing off a little bit of belly complete with skull piercing, she wore a pair of rather unusually tight black pants; a cross between jeans and slacks. To complete the outfit, the black-haired girl wore black combat boots. The only other thing that she wore was her black iPOD tucked neatly into the inside pocket of her coat; earphones in at all times. Biography: Growing up in Denton, New Jersey has been a bit of a pain in the ass for the ravenesque female known as Alice Nichols. Having one parent of two very differently distinct nationalities has always been a bit stressful, but somehow a little girl has grown up to the high school sophomore at Bathurst High. Or rather, this little girl is still a little girl, just serving with a bit more attitude. Since birth, there have been distinct differences from the children her age. After hundreds of years on Earth, many people still don't approve of mixing heritages. In fact, for the most part, the girl has been shunned because of her Russian/Chinese lineage. Her odd appearance is constantly considered ugly, and after a long period of non-acceptance, Alice eventually began to hang out with the "alternative" peoples in the city, hanging out past curfew and getting into trouble. She took up smoking at the age of twelve, and remains a fan of menthol cigarettes. During all the time she's done all the things that she has, her parents have remained a supportive twosome, always trying to help her along. They aren't happy with her style and dress, being rather more conservative and coming from a completely different way of life, but at the same time are overjoyed that she's even the slightest bit happier. The most obvious concern that they have is her already deteriorating grade point average. Her habit of getting high off of prescription drugs with her friends has lead her down a slowly sinking crap hole. Many of her friends are potheads, but although the natural drug is popular, the smell of it is too unpleasant to Alice, and she steers far from it. Due to her older brother being an alchoholic, she doesn't touch that either. From one point of view she's a very defined "bad girl", but from another she's quite the opposite too. The black-haired female does everything that she possibly can to please her parents, and helps out at their combination restaurant by lifting boxes. She's rather strong after the years of hard labor, and has enough muscle to take care of herself. Due to these muscles, she's also been in a couple of fist fights out on the streets, and is known around for being one of the more feisty femme fatales for her age. Complete with cigarette and black nail polish, Bitchslap Barbie just can't get enough of the rocker style. She's a bit of a shoplifter, too, and is not allowed in a few stores around town because of the habit. Relationships are pointless to Alice, but sex certainly isn't. Her parents don't know it, but the girl has birth control, and she's not afraid to use it. This is rather interesting due to the girl's ugliness, but by some means of seductive reasoning and by being easy, she gets plenty of sex. Most times the girl has it, it's simply for the fun of it. On the flip side, she's sold herself once or twice, but isn't a complete hooker by any means. The extra cash is nice, and what's a bit of fun with a guy or two gonna' do? All in all, the girl is simply living a life of defiance and hedonism. That's what she is, though. A daughter of Epicurus, and a taste-tester of the forbidden fruits. She's never had a full intention of sadistic pleasure in her life, though, and the two fights that she was in before were in self-defense. In school, Alice is known for being the self-proclaimed bitch. She keeps mostly to herself, save for being on the debate team. Her biggest enemy in the school is Ali Grayston, though, and the female constantly is trying to find out just what the Sisterhood does. Most of the things that go on throughout Denton happen to reach the girl's ears, and with her quiet act during school hours, she manages to remain a rather large gossip outlet. She has connections, and can definitely be the bigger female out in the wilderness. Advantages: Large muscles mean lifting things is a lot simpler than most female competitors on the island. As for stamina, Alice has a pretty easy time getting around. Although her appearance may get her enemies fast, her manipulative knowledge over secrets can also prove rather useful. Disadvantages: Her ugliness is by far her worst trait, and that by itself is going to be a horribly tactile disadvantage. If she gets allies, her bitchy attitude will blow them away quite quickly. Also, her distinct mixed smell of smoke and cheap perfume might give her away. Number: Girl #26 --- Designated Weapon: Frisbee Conclusions: She's a bitch and she's ugly. Sure, G26 might be more capable than a lot of females here, but armed with only a frisbee and only relative strength, this one won't get far. ''The above biography is as written by Aphrodite.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. '' Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Roland Kelly '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *According to storyline, Alice was part of the Sisterhood. However, it is implied that neither Ali Grayston or Sera Wingfield cared for her. Threads The various threads that contained Alice. In order from first to finish. *This is SO Not What I Had in Mind *Station of the Cross Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Nichols. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students